El comienzo
by Jesiky
Summary: El comienzo trata de un poco del pasado de ada , y mas el de Jake muller y jay (quien es jay , no se impacienten , ya lo sabran ;) Jake/sherry ada/leon Jay/piers
1. maldita sharon

Su vida no fue muy feliz , digo , esta viviendo en un orfanato , a penas puede ir a la escuela , complicado .

Estoy hablando de nada mas ni nada menos que Ada Wong la muy hermosa espia , bueno , eso biene despues , ahora vamos a ver como le va a la "super espia" en la escuela con 13 años de edad .

...

Una joven va caminando por la calle , muy atractiva , con sus libros en sus manos , llamando la atencion de cualquiera , sip , de cualquiera .

La joven se dirije a lo que llama casa , ese orfanato donde por desgracia vive , hasta que de casualidad de topa con unas de esas chicas raras que se creen que son todo , si habia algo que le molestaba a ella era esa clase de persona .

Sharon : ah , miren quien biene , si es la señorita nerd .

Las demas chicas solo se matan de risa (como tontas , ok no) .

Ada : Que es lo que quieres ?

Sharon : aww , tan tontita , solo quiero que te quites del camino imbesil .

dijo Sharon con un tonito bastante feito.

Ada : Esta bien , si solo eso es lo que quieres .

respondio Ada cediendoles el paso

Ada : que te pasa ?

dijo una ada confundida al ver que sharon no se movia .

Sharon : No es todo lo que quiero , tambien quiero mmmmmmmm ... tu gorro .

Ada : que ? porque?

Sharon : ese no es tu problema , solo damelo .

Ada jamas se lo habria dado , es que eran demaciadas , y la ultima vez que intento hacer algo , la golpearon.

Ada : esta bien .

dijo ada dandoles su gorro

Sharon : gracias adita que lindo gesto de tu parte !

dijo sharon para enfurecer a ada , pero esta no dijo nada , solo se quedo parada unos segundos hasta que se fueron

Ada : No es justo , esas malditas , bienen en bandada como las abejas , como las decearia ver muertas .

decia ada en voz baja de regreso al orfanato

cuando llego la recibio la encargada

Marilin : oh , ada llegaste , crei que te habia pasado algo , donde esta tu gorro ?

decia la señorita mientras que ada pasaba a su cuarto

Ada : no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

se limito a decir ada , no le gustaba ser debil , lo odiaba casi tanto como a sharon pero bueno eso ya paso .

ada estaba en su cama recostada pensando que cuando sea grande , viviria en un departamento , tendria mascota , un esposo etc , pero nunca se imagino como es ahora .

...

bueno , no me juzgen es mi primer fanfic , espero comentarios , bye ;)


	2. Clase de gym artistica?

Yo no me iba a quedar solo pensando , tenia que terminar con todo eso era demaciado , asi que voy a aprobechar mañana que tenemos una excurcion de campamento con la escuela , pensaba una y otra vez ada con una sonrrisa en su cara , pero en eso, entra Marillin a la habitacion y dijo:

**Marillin** : Ya se que paso , es esa chica mmmmm como se llamaba? mmmmmm-

**Ada** : Sharon?

**Marillin** : si , ese chica te molesto hoy no?

respondio Marillin sentandoce en la cama con ada .

**Ada** : dije que no quiero hablar de eso .

**Marillin** : yo puedo ayudarte a defenderte , sabes?

**Ada** : deberas?

**Marillin** : si , por supuesto , ven sigueme .

Decia Marillin mientras ada la seguia , le pidio permiso a la jefa para llevarse a ada a "dar un paseo" , salieron del edificio , se dirigieron a el auto de la primera , subieron al auto y emprendieron un viaje bastante corto , al llegar ada solo miraba , era un lugar muy grande y oscuro.

**Marillin** : Lo siento , ahora prendo la luz .

**Ada** : seguro , porque me trajiste aqui?

**Marillin** : ah eso , ya vas a ver .

respondio ella mientras prendia la luz , la cara de ada fue imprecionante al darce cuento de que era un salon de gym artistica .

**Marillin** : y te gusto la sorpresa ?

**Ada** : Como se supone que esto me va a ayudar con Sharon!?

Marillin : no te impacientes ahora te digo como .

**Ada** : en serio , como ?

**Marillin** : espera y veras ... ahora quiero que hagas un rol sobre la colchoneta y despues , espera a donde vas?

dijo mar **(abrebiacion de marillin es que me canse de escribir esa palabra taaaannn larga)**al ver que ada se largaba .

**Ada** : no quiero hacer eso , no me va a ayudar y no me agrada .

**Mar :** si ... golpeame .

**Ada** : que ? no lo dices en serio verdad ?

**Mar** : si , vamos golpeame .

**ada** : bueno , pero no digas que no te lo adverti

y sin decir mas ada se acerco y trato de golpearla , pero solo trato , porque ella se movia tan rapido que se le hizo impocible .

**Ada : **como lo haces ?

**Mar : **de verdad quieres saber ? no lo se , esto ni sirbe no ?

**Ada : **perdon por decir eso , me enseñas ?

**Mar :** por supuesto ada , ven y te enseño .

Asi estubieron como unas cuantas horas , hasta que decidieron volver , no llego a matar a sharon al dia siguiente , pero ya pasaron tres meces despues de eso , ahora habia mas cosas importantes como enseñarle sus nuevos movimientos a Sharon , no?

...

**olis a todos y todas , a re , bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic , porfis comente , ni siquiera es necesario tener cuenta , pueen comentar con face , twetter y google , o sino directamente abajo de todo poner su comentario y con el nobre que les gustaria arriba , igual yo voy a seguir publicando , asi que no importa , cuidence bye ;) **


	3. La paliza

_**Primero que nada , gracias por tu comentario , de verdad , me va a servir mucho .**_

_**Espero que este también te guste .**_

**...**

**Ahora Ada estaba lista para darle su merecido a esa maldita de Sharon , su simple nombre hacia que su sangre hierba , si , la odiaba con cada miligramo de su ser , habría que contar todas las estrellas , todos los planetas y todos los átomos en el mundo para saber cuanta la odiaba .**

Ada : Ahora si me vas a conocer , MALDITA . **Susurraba Ada mientras tomaba un bañ le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela , todos los días había estado ocultándose de esa maldita , eso es lo que Mar le dijo para que no la ataque sin estar preparada , pero hoy iba a ser diferente , muy diferente .**

**Ella comió todo su desayuno que Mar le había preparado y se dirigió a la escuela en el camino raramente no encontró a nadie de la escuela , empezaba a ser extraño , hasta que un chico se apareció por la espalda asustándola .**

Ada : Quien eres y que demonios te crees que haces ?!**Dijo Ada enojada con ese chico que era de su edad , bueno el también estaba en su salón , pero ella no lo conocía , ni siquiera sabia su nombre , pero a ella no le importaba , no le gustaba tener que hablar con los chicos de su grado , eran muy fiesteros , alocados , algo locos y muy pocos eran lo que se podrían llamar como lindos .**

Chico : Perdón si te asuste es que fue muy divertido .**Respondió el muchacho tocando la mano de Ada y volviendo a hablar . **Soy Tom , tu eres de la clase no?

Ada : Si , pero eso no justifica tu estúpido acto . **le respondió enojada soltando su mano para luego continuar diciendo : **Como sea , mi nombre es Ada .

****Tom : Que bonito nombre .

Ada : Si , seguro . **Le respondió Ada , acto seguido volvió a caminar , pero su amiguito la seguía , y le seguía hablando , ella le respondía , así fue el camino hasta que la profe entró al salón .**

**Ada se acordó de Sharon . **Demonios , como me olvidé todo por culpa de ese chico tonto , no importa solo debo asegurarme de que no me siga a la salida para el plan , no todo esta perdido , mas o menos .

** Al terminar las clases Ada se aseguro de haber guardado todos los útiles para irse mas rápido que Tom y así no tendría problemas . Luego de llegar a la puerta de el orfanato Ada se quedó allí para asegurarse de que trataran de meterse con ella , así cuando traten de golpearla ella les daría su venganza , ella vivía mas lejos y sus amigas siempre la acompañaban .**

Sharon : Miren quien ya no se esconde . **Dijo Sharon , por todas las veces que Ada las había evitado .**

Ada : Si decidí que esconderme de sus horrendas caras era algo anticuado . **respondió Ada con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

Sharon : Que te crees hablando con mi novio?. **Dijo Sharon enojada y un tanto celosa.**

Ada : De verdad , pues entonces dile a él que no venga conmigo , porque él me busco .

Sharon : Mentirosa! **Gritó Sharon .**

** Y sus amigas se lanzaron sobre ella , la primera trato de golpearla en la cara una cachetada , pero ella tomo su mano y la hizo dar una vuelta y la pateó dejandola en un basurero , la segunda solo le lanzaba golpes que ella fácilmente evitaba , hasta que aprovechó la situación , su adversario estaba cansado , entonces simplemente la golpeó dejándola sangrando en el piso , luego ella miro a las demas temblando y les dijo :** Que pasa , por que no se acercan , tienen miedo ?

**Las chicas salieron corriendo como unas bebitas , todas menos Sharon .**

Ada : Tu si que eres persistente , no?

**Sharon solo soltó una risita y le respondió : **No me quede para eso , antes era fácil .

Ada : Que cosa ?

Sharon : Mantenerte alejada , siempre te daba lo mismo si alguien te hablaba o no .

Ada : De quien ? De que hablas ?

Sharon : Porque te crees que te odio?

Ada : No lo sé , solo pensé que te caía mal .

Sharon : No , no es por eso , tu eres muy buena , no tienes nada de malo .**Ada no podía creer lo que escuchaba , de esa persona , escuchaba palabras lindas ... sobre ella , esto no puede ser .**

Ada : Entonces , por que ?

Sharon : Por esa razón , eres perfecta .

Ada : Que?!

Sharon : Si quieres puedes tener el mejor novio del mundo , la mejor amiga , la mejor mascota , la mejor vida.

Ada : Espera , entonces me odias porque soy perfecta ? **Sharon solo asintió con la cabeza .**

Ada : Entonces toda mi vida te e odiado porque creías que era perfecta?! **Ella solo repitió el mismo gesto **

Ada : Pero pudimos ser amigas ser algo , y tú lo arruinaste .

Sharon : Sí , lo sé , ahora solo golpeame y acabemos con esto tengo que volver a mi casa.

**Una muy enojada Ada golpeó con mucha fuerza la cara de Sharon con un puñetazo , cuando ella cayó al piso ella la pateó repetidas veces , acto seguido la tomó por su remera y le dijo :** Ahora tal vez estemos a mano.

...

_**bueno y que tal , espero que te guste a vos y a cualquiera que le gusten las locuras que escribo ,gracias por leer **_

_**besos , Jesiky**_


	4. Quieren que trabaje como mercenaria?

_**Bueno , gracias por comentar , igual de todos modo iba a empezar a escribir así , porque me acabo de dar cuenta de eso en la pág , y Lirio que bueno que te halla gustado , ah y me podes decir cuando vas a seguir con tu fanfic Guilty Pleasures porfis .**_

_**Bueno ahora voy a seguir con el fanfic .**_

* * *

**Ya habían pasado unos 5 años desde lo de Sharon , Ada y Sharon Habían pasado toda la secundaria peleando , siempre elegían cosas opuestas , Sharon lo hacía adrede porque la seguía odiando , dios , esa chica era muy pesada , como Ada también la odiaba se peleaban todo el tiempo , si Ada era del equipo azul , Sharon era del equipo blanco , si Sharon desaprobaba alguna prueba Ada se lo refregaba en la cara .**

**La secundaria fue larga , mas para Ada y Sharon . En fin , cuando terminaron la secundaria nunca se volvieron a ver , por suerte . Ada quería entrar a la escuela de policía , era lo que quería desde pequeña , ella trabajaba en una cafetería , estuvo ahorrando toda su vida para comprar una casa o alquilar algún departamento , así que salió a buscar , primero fue a ver una casa , pero era muy grande , para que iba a querer una casa tan grande si solo iba a vivir ella , así que ahí no se quedo , luego buscó un departamento , encontró uno que parecía perfecto , era mediano , tenía solo una habitación , y estaba muy bien decorado , las paredes combinaban perfectamente con el piso , ella se lo imaginó lleno de los muebles que podría tener , y no lo volvió a dudar , ese lugar era perfecto para ella , así que lo alquiló.**

**En una semana ya tenía todo lleno de muebles y bien decorado como se lo imaginó , todo era perfecto , y ese mismo día ella iba a ir a presentarse como posible policía , nada podía ser mejor , todavía no terminó de trabajar , en cuanto la acepten iba a dejar ese empleo y** optar** por el otro que sin duda era mejor .**

**Cuando Ada estaba por preguntarles a unas señoritas que había allí que quería que les trajera , entraron como cinco hombres armados que amenazaban con matarlos a todos , Ada rápidamente se escondió debajo de una mesa , como las mesas tenían un mantel largo ella no estuvo a la vista de nadie , ella estaba escuchando la charla de los hombres y por lo que escuchó solo dos se quedaron en el lugar para atender , los otros tres se fueron a buscar dinero , Ada agradeció mucha la estupidez de los hombres , el único que tenía un arma estaba con sus pies al lado de Ada , ella quitó el mantel sin que nadie se diera cuenta , entonces se acercó lentamente hasta sus pies y lo jaló hasta que el hombre quedó con Ada . Ada lo tomó del cuello con su antebrazo y , rápidamente , tomó la pistola que se le cayó a el ladrón , su compañero vió que algo había debajo de la mesa entonces corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y retiró la mesa, pero ya era tarde , ahora Ada tenía a el hombre en su poder como rehén , con una 9 mm en la parte derecha de su frente .**

**-**Y ahora que planeas hacer ? - **Le dijo el maleante a la chica .**

**-**Lo que cualquiera haría .**Respondió Ada al mismo tiempo que le incrustó una bala en su estómago , mientras moría en el piso sus "amiguitos" escucharon el disparo y fueron a ver que pasaba al ver a Ada en esa posición pusieron sus manos al aire en señal de rendición cosa que Ada captó , pero no los iba a dejar con vida después de lo que intentaron hacer , ella les disparó uno por uno , a todos en el estómago , por último lanzó a su "rehén" al piso y le dijo.**

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti , que lastima , pero solo esto te enseñara que eso no se hace , chau . **Al tiempo que dijo eso le incrustó un balazo en su cabeza le costaba un poco disparar , nunca antes lo había intentado , pero se sintió bien sentía que hacía lo correcto , en el instante en el que disparó todos los de la cafetería se abalanzaron sobre ella , en gesto de agradecimiento , luego de festejar un poco y de felicitar a Ada llamaron a la policía , todos le explicaron que lo que hizo Ada fue en defensa personal y que era una heroína y bla bla bla.**

**Luego de todo Ada y los demás salieron de la comisaría , todos estaban felices de que Ada halla estado ahí , sino pudieron haber pasado cosas horribles .**

**Ada estaba caminando sola en la calle , sin embargo , notó que alguien la seguía , ella disimuló un poco entrando a un supermercado , para hacerlo mas real compró unas galletas , cuando salió no había nadie - **Ah , que alivio creía que alguien me seguía supongo que estoy alucinando -**Pensó para si misma .**

**Salió caminando , completamente despreocupada , pero cuando llegó a su casa notó que había algo que allí antes no estaba , ahí había una nota , con un poco de miedo recogió la nota y la leyó la nota decía lo siguiente :**

_**Hola Ada , por cierto lindo nombre , te vimos en la cafetería , tienes talento , si sentiste que alguien te seguía eramos nosotros , no te preocupes , no te queremos hacer daño , solo queremos que trabajes para nosotros , que seas un mercenario , uno mas de nuestro grupo , que dices ? **_

_**Si te interesa te estaré esperando en la capilla de la esquina a media noche , date prisa.**_

**Algo aquí era raro , Ada no sabía que hacer , como entraron a su casa , porque la seguían , y lo peor de todo porque a ella ?**

* * *

_**Espero que este les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo , hasta pronto , Jesiky**_


	5. La descisión

_**Bueno acá hay otro capítulo de la historia que voy haciendo hace no mucho tiempo . Agradesco mucho a los comentarios , de verdad es que soy "nueva" por decirlo así y no suelo escribir mucho , leer a veces , pero eso no tiene nada que ver .**_

_**Bueno espero que lo disfruten **____** .**_

**Ada no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer , ser mercenario era ser de el lado de los "malos" , lo que ella siempre quiso era ser policía pero ... Las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido , ella recordó que cuando no sabía que hacer siempre iba a sacar sus dudas con su amiga Marillin . Ella era como la hermana que nunca tubo . Y , aparte la única amiga de verdad que tubo , no como esas amigas falsas que te cambian por cualquiera , ella era especial . Ambas en personalidad eran iguales , frías , calculadoras , controladoras , y raramente eran sentimentales .**

**De todos modos Ada tenía que llamar a su amiga y quitarse esa duda de su cabeza de inmediato. Así que tomo su celular marcó rápidamente el número de la jóven con decesperación , estaba llamando ...Hasta que alguien respondió.**

-¿Hola?

-Sí , Mar , que gusto es hablar contigo , tengo una duda que necesito que me respondas .

-¿De qué se trata Ada?

-Es sobre ... Bueno recuerdas cuando ... Tú dijiste que ... Habías elejido ser ... Mercenaria ... Bueno , es que ... me dijeron que ... Si quería entrar y ... Bueno , ¿Qué piensas?

- Vuelvelo a decir todo porque no te entendí ni una sola palabra .

-Ok , me dieron una carta que dice si quiero trabajar como mercenaria como lo haces tú , pero yo no sé que hacer ... Entonces , ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno , esa es tú decisión , si quieres puedes ser una "superheroína" , siendo policia o por otro lado puedes trabajar discretamente y ser mercenaria , esa es tu decisión .

-¿Cual me combiene más?

-Mmmmm tienes la actitud de mercenaria , pero , por otro lado siempre has querido ser un miembro de la policía ... Eso está en tus manos .- **No dijo ni una sola palabra y ya había cortado el teléfono _**Demonios**_ Pensó Ada , seguía sin saber que hacer , pero , por lo menos tenía una idea de algo .**

-No , no voy a hacer lo que está mal , me iré a la academia de policías . –**Dió un suspiro largo , no iba por el mal camino por una vez en la vida . Luego de eso mostró una sonrisa en su rostro y colgó el telefono .**

**Era una dificil decisión pero por lo menos había tomado el buen camino . Su amiga había tomado un camino diferente , ella si decidió ser una mercenaria como su difunta madre .**

_**Bueno hasta acá llega este episodio , lamento que sea corto , lo iba a hacer mas largo es que tengo escuela y no me da mucho tiempo , ya les doy gracias por leer , y espero que comenten , perdón si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía es que tampoco tengo tiempo para fijarme , bye me voy a dormir .**_


	6. ¿Quien es Jay y quien es su madre?

Bueno hace tiempo que no sigo el fanfic por la escuela , como la odio!

Ok aca tengo lo que sigue , besos =D.

...

Ada estaba recostada sobre el sillon de la sala de estar , pensando sobre todo lo que le habia pasado en su vida y lo que le quedaba por hacer . Ese mismo dìa tenia que ir a el super mercado .

Ella se dejo llevar tanto en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando el celular sono.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola , Ada!

-¿Marilin?¿Que quieres?

-Si , ¿como estas? Bien , esta bien ¿No? - Ada dejo salir de su boca un leve suspiro . Siempre que ella la llamaba era por algo no solian hablar por telefono de cosas "absurdas" segun Marilin . Por eso es que ella siempre decia lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a el cine? Tengo dos entradas para una pelicula.

-Mmmmmm , esta bien .

-Bueno te paso a buscar mañana a las ...16:30-Dijo la chica despues de verificar la hora en la entrada.

-Suena bien , nos vemos.

-Seguro , chau.

De todas maneras , aunque Ada se negara Marilin buscaria una manera de hacer que valla.

_¡Demonios!_Penso la joven al darse cuenta de que su celular se habia quedado sin bateria . Se levanto y lo puso a cargar . Acto seguido miro el relog y se dijo a si misma casi murmurando –Si , tengo por lo menos algunos minutos para dormir – Sin decir mas se tumbo en el sillon donde antes estaba.

...

En algun otro lugar de esa misma ciudad .

-Mami , a donde vamos .-Pregunto una pequeña niña de 5 años a su madre , la niña tenia un peluche de un osito en la mano . Cabello rubio , bastante largo , su ropa era de color rosado al igual que sus zapatitos .

-Ahora a ningun lado .-Respondio mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Ahora no , mañana .

-Ahhh , es sorpresa .-La pequeña infante la miro con una carita de perrito para que su madre le diga a donde iban .

-No voy a caer en tus trucos .-Dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

-Por favor , no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Espera hasta mañana y vas a saber .

-Porfis , porfis , porfis , porfis .

-Ya te dije que no , Jay!

-Esta bien , pero ¿Me puedes comprar un chocolate?.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?

-Nose ...¿Puedes?

-Si ... Limpias tu cuarto si.

-Que mala .

-¿Quieres tu chocolate o no?

-Ya voy .-La madre solo dio una risita mientras la pequeña se iba a su cuarto.

_Que mala madre , ni siquiera un chocolate me trae sin pedirme algo a cambio . Claro y yo no le puedo decir que no porque me escanta el chocolate , ya va a ver _ pensaba Jay mientras limpiaba su habitacion.

_¿Como voy a decirle esto? Deveria haberselo dicho antes , ahora nose como se lo va a tomar _ Solo dio un largo suspiro para ir a ver a su hija que estaba levantando los jugetes que estaban en el piso. Mostro una sonrrisa en su cara y le dijo a la mas pequeña –¿Quieres que te haga galletitas?.-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Dijo la niña como loca , corrio hasta donde se encontraba su madre y la abrazo muy fuerte .

-Bueno , ya calmate .-Dijo la chica liberandose de el agarre de Jay y poniendoce a su estatura , asi puso su mano en la cara de ella y la movio lentamente acariciandola . Luego le dijo -¿Me ayudas?-

-¡Seguro!

Asi las dos pasaron el dìa en ese departamento haciendo galletitas .

...

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Ada

Ella se levanto y dio un profundo bosteso , se fijo la hora , era temprano asi que sin apuro tomo su chaqueta , sus tacones y fue a el baño para limpiarse un poco la cara y sacarse esa cara de dormida.

Salio afuera del departamento cerro la puerta con la llave , la guardo y se fue a la calle , tomo el camino mas largo para llegar , no tenia prisa .

Al caminar sintio un dolor en la pierna .

-¡Auch! –Casi susurro , pero no sabia a que se devia el dolor . Decidio ir a sentarse a una banca de el parque , estaba oscureciendo y era muy peligrosa esa zona de noche , asi que se levanto y volvio a tomar la direccion de antes .

Cuando llego (por fin ) a el super mercado busco las cosas faltantes y se fue a la caja rapida .

Luego de volver a su casa tiro su abrigo y sus tacones a algun lado , entro a la habitacion donde dormia y sin mas se durmio . Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no habia cenado .

...

Despues de una larga noche la dama de rojo se levanto con el estomago vacio . Por eso fue directo a la heladera para picar lo primero que encuentre .

Luego de comer las sobras de una pizza que hace un dia habia comprado .

Se fue al baño para arreglarse , se fue a bañar y se puso ropa limpia .Cuando termino se sento en el sillon y se puso a mirar la television , no habia nada interesante , asi que se estaba aburriendo . Pero de repente su celular sono .

-¿Hola?-Pregunto Ada con una cara de sorpresa.

-Ada ¿Recuerdas que ibamos a ir a el cine?

-Si , ¿Por?

-En lugar de ir a el cine podrias venir a mi casa a las 13:00 necesito decirte algo .

-Que me q-Antes de que Ada dijera una sola palabra mas Marilin le dijo –Esta bien , te veo luego .-Sin mas corto dejando a la joven sorprendida , Marilin era una chica muy seria y "rara" pero nunca antes habia hecho algo asi , sea lo que sea era algo de verdad importante.

Marilin era una mujer de 23 años muuuuuy seria y no muy simpatica era muy raro que se comporte asi , pero bueno ya lo hizo asi que ...

_Mejor almuerzo rapido , asi no llego tarde _penso Ada y se fue a hacer lo pensado .

...

Bueno hasta aca llege , tengo mucha tarea y pruebas .

Espero que les haya gustado en especial a Lirionegro , espero que te guste ^_^

Bye bye


	7. Nuevo preblema

**Primero que nada les agradesco que dejen reviews , significan demaciado para mi .**

**Bueno aca esta otro de mis capitulos de esta historia :D espero que les guste :3**

...

La madre de Jay ese dìa se levanto y se preparo para ir a tomar helado con su pequeña hija . Cuando la pequeña desperto la vistio y la preparo para ir a lo antes mencionado .

-Entonces...¿A donde vamos? –Le pregunto Jay a su madre .

-Te dije que es sorpresa .-Ante estas palabras la menor hizo una carita de perrito para que la mujer le diga – Aunque si tanto lo quieres saber vamos a tomar helado .

Ante lo dicho la pequeña no pudo evitar su rostro alegre .

...

En otro lugar estaba Ada preparandoce tambien para ir a hablar con Marilin de algun tema en especial .

Ella estaba almorzando hasta que su celular sono , inmediatamente contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¿No vas a venir? – Dijo una voz muy conocida , era Marilin.

-¿Que? – La mujer rapidamente se fijo en su relog la hora , ¡Era tarde!

-Perdon , no sabes cuanto lo siento , voy ya , chau.-Ni bien dichas estas palabras dejo lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo y salio con un paso apresurado por la puerta.

...

En el parque de en frente de la casa de Marilin estaban Jay con su misteriosa madre tomando un helado mientras caminaban por ahi .

-¿Puedo ir a las hamacas de alla , mami?- Dijo la menor con una carita de "por favor".

-Esta bien , pero solo un ratito , despues nos vamos.

-¡Seguro! –Dijo la pequeña entregandole a su madre su helado para despues salir corriendo a la unica hamaca que quedo libre .

Cuando trato de agarrar la hamaca un hombre alto y de traje le dijo .

-Tu vienes conmigo.

-¿Mama? .-Dijo la infante mientras miraba a todos lados buscandola .

-Me parece que se fue.-Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor para luego sacar un arma y apuntar a la pequeña.

Mientras la niña lo miraba trataba de alejarse lo mas posible de ese sujeto hasta que se cayo en el suelo debido a una raiz de un árbol.

Ese lugar estaba vacio , no se veia ni una persona en kilometros.

Cuando el hombre iba a tomar su brazo una patada en su estómago lo detubo , era una mujer .

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño .-Dijo Ada antes de dirijirse a Jay quien todabia estaba en el piso .

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto .

-Yo si , pero mi mama...

-¿Que le paso?

-No se , solo no esta , estaba aqui y ya no esta-Dijo la pequeña largandoce a llorar .

-No llores , buscare a tu madre , lo prometo .-Jay seco sus lagrimas para decir .

-¿De verdad?-Ada solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Gracias dijo la niña dandole un abrazo.

_Ahora necesito que Marilin me ayude_penso la morena , sin mas se dirijio a la casa de Marilin donde ella la esperaba .

-Al fin llegas-Dijo la mujer al recibir a Ada y a su pequeña acompañante-te-dijo completando su frace por vera la menor .

-Ada , ven .- Le dijo (no es necesario especificar ¿no?) .

Fueron hasta otro costado del departamento y la mayor de todas hablo .

-Te digo que vengas a mi casa para hablar de algo importante y te bienes con una mocosa que no se ni quien es .

-La verdad es que yo tampoco .-Respondio Ada mientras miraba para otro lado .

-Entonces ...¿¡Que demonios hace ella aqui!?

-Un hombre quiso atacarla y yo la ayude pero ella me dijo que no sabe donde esta su madre y quise venir contigo haci tu me ayudas:

-Seguro "superchica" pero yo solo te llame para decirte algo no para salvar el dia .

-Que mala eres .

-¿De verdad creiste que yo la ayudaria?

-No ...tienes razon , yo siempre estoy ahi para ti y tu nunca para mi .Lo suponia.

-Si , mejor tu la ayudas y ... Espera ¿que?

-Lo que escuchaste , asi que mejor me voy .

-Oye espera .

-¿Si?-Marilin dio un leve suspiro y dijo –Tienes razon , yo nunca estoy ahi para ti asi que , te ayudare con esto .

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Ada con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si , de verdad .

-Gracias .

-Te lo devia ¿no?

-Ok , tenemos que saber por que estaban buscando a esa niña y quien es .

-Si.

Pero cuando se fueron a la sala de estar , estaba vacia , ambas se impacientaron buscando en el pasillo de afuera , en las escaleras , en la vereda .Pero estaban vacias .

-¿Donde puede estar? –Dijo Marilin .

-¡Aqui! – Respondio una vocesita infantil gritando , ambas se asustaron con el grito de Jay.

-¿¡Que te pasa hija de –Antes de que Marilin pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir Ada le tapo la boca y le dijo –¿Donde estabas?

-¿No estabamos jugando? Yo gane.

Las dos la miraron con ganas de matarla , pero se tubieron que contener despues de todo solo era una pequeña niña.

...

**¿Y? Les gusto , espero que si , porfis si les gusto dejen su review:3**

**Bye bye**


	8. Atrapados

_**Bueno acá yo de nuevo =D , estoy actualizando todos los fines de semana , no estoy muy segura de si voy a seguir haciendolo pero por ahora si.**_

_**Me olvide de ageadecerle la ayuda a Lirionegro la vez pasada y aprobecho para hacerlo ahora .**_

_**Sin nada mas que decirles que disfruten la lectura y espero que les guste :3**_

3 & :D

Bueno , ahora el problema era encontrar a la madre de esa , según Marilin "pesada niña" , pero solo había un problema ¡¿Como demonios encontrar a una mujer que nisiquiera conocen y que unos tipos raros se llevaron sin dejar rastros?!

La verdad es que las dos en ese tea estaban muy perdidas , encima el hombre que había querido atacar a Jay también se había esfumado .

Todo esto era muy extraño , solo quedaba una alternativa preguntarle a la pequeña si sabía algo sobre algún trabajo o algo así sobre su madre .

Pero sinseramente ni ellas dos creían que fuera a funcionar , despúes de todo Jay solo tenía cinco años apenas iba al jardín . Era prácticamente imposible que supiera algo , o que se acordara algo . Pero ¿Quién sabe , tal vez las apariencias si engañan?

De todos modos la infante era la última opción.

Así que Ada se acercó lentamente hacia la mas pequeña y le dijo con ternura :

-Tu conoces bien a tu madre ¿No?

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Jay .

-Entonces ¿Tu no viste a tu madre con nadie con la apariencia de ese hombre malo? –Preguntó Ada refiriendoce a el hombre del parque.

-No con ese...

-¿Alguien parecido?

-Sí –Ada se sorprendió con su respuesta , la verdad no lo esperaba.

Mientras Marilin no entendía nada , ella no había estado allí.

-¿Sabes donde puede estar el hombre "parecido"?-Pregunto curiosa Ada.

-Sí , la última vez que lo ví estaba en el viejo observatorio abandonado.

_Eso de que sea viejo y este abandonado no me gusta nada_ Pensó la mujer de rojo mientras se paraba al lado derecho de Marilin.

-¿Segura de que quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó Marilin a la mujer a su derecha .

-Por supuesto , no pienso defraudarla ahora .

-Esta bien entonces vamos .-Dijo Marilin empezando a caminar.

-Espera , ¿vamos con la niña?

-Sí no la vamos a dejar sola .

-Sí ...pero , ¿No crees que sea peligroso?

-Tal vez , pero ni siquiera sabemos quien es su mamá .

-Tienes razón .

-Como siempre .-Dijo Marilin con una media sonrisa.

-Si , seguro.-Le respondió la peli-negra .

Una vez dicho esto no hablaron hasta subir al auto de Marilin , que por cierto era un convertible negro , un auto muy bonito .

3 & :D

Al llegar a el lugar Marilin sacó su arma nueve milimetros y abrió la puerta lentamente . Luego de hacer esto prendió la luz para encontrarse con una mujer atada de manos y pies a una silla con un trapo en la boca que le impedía hablar , pero trataba de decirles algo .

La niña no dudó dos veces y salió corriendo a el lado de su madre seguida por Ada .

Pero cuando la niña quiso apenas tocar a su madre escuchó que se sellaban las puertas de salida , al mirar alrrededor en todas las salidas disponibles (que ni eran muchas) se veían grandes puertas de metal .

Ada llegó a donde estaba Jay y la ayudó a desatar a su mamá . Una vez que lo lograron la , ahora , desatada mujer abrazó fuertemente a su hija ella tenía marcas y moretones , seguramente alguien estubo golpeandola .

Desde otro angúlo Marilin buscaba alguien en las esquinas , hasta encontrar a una mujer de cabello negro , llebaba un vestido muy ...revelador y tacones altos .

-Así que , tu planeaste esto ¿No? –Dijo Marilin con un tono de despreocupación total.

-¿Te impota?-Respondió la chica con el mismo tono de la antes mencionada.

-La verdad que no , porque ya se que la respuesta es "sí"

-Mmm , entiendes rápido .-Le respondió al tiempo en que se formó en su cara una media sonrisa.

-¡Maldita zorra!-Interrimpió la mujer golpeada.

-No te metas .-Dijo la "zorra".

-Eres una maldita , ¿como puedes hacerme esto , despúes de que trabajamos juntas por años?

-Bueno , que te digo , los años pasan y ...las personas cambian.-La madre de Jay solo guardó silencio y dejó salir un gruñido de su boca .

-Bueno , ya basta de tanto parloteo , ahora como han caído en mi trampa devo seguir con mi plan ¿No? . Espero no verlos luego , chau .-Dijo al tiempo que se iba y se sellaba una puerta de metal detras de ella .

Ada iba a ir detras de ella pero la mano de Marilin la detubo y ella le dijo :

-No , tenemos que buscar algún modo de salir .Mira.-Dijo señalando una abertura de la cual salía una especie de gas.

Todas salieron corriendo siguiendo a Marilin que se fué , corrió un escritorio para despúes decirles a todas que se matan en un agujero que había ahí .Ellas lo dudaron un seg pero meterse allí era mejor que morir , así que una vez todas pasaron por el agujero , calyeron a una especie de sala de control .

Cuando Marilin pasó por última tapó el lugar por el que habían pasado y se dirijió a la mujer que habrazaba a su hija , Jay .

-¿Por qué te buscan?

-Primero ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres?-Respondió tratando de esquibar el tema .

-Por supuesto , yo soy Marilin y ella es Ada . Ahora responde .-Dijo en un tono serio.

-Seguro , pero ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Soltó mirando a su pequeña y acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Marilin solo caminó hasta una puerta , la abrió y invitó a pasar a la mujer . Una vez que ella pasó también la cerró .

3 & :D

Bueno hasta acá llegue besos

Bye bye ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno , perdon por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo , no es mi culpa es culpa de la escuela por ocupar todo mi tiempo (Maldita escuela ¬¬).**_

_**Okey solo quiero pedir a los queridos lectores de mi fic que por favor comenten , es como para decir "yo lei esto **____**" , de antemano gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo les guste ^^**_

...

Una ves adentro de la habitación Marilin le dijo a la mujer frente a ella :

-¿Dime en que te metiste?

-¿De que hablas?-Le respondio

-No te hagas la tonta , sabes a lo que me refiero.¿Por que esos tipos y la perra te estan buscando a ti y a la mocosa?

-Solo me buscan a mi –Dijo con una voz temblorosa y triste.

-Dime porque.

-Porque ... Hace mucho tiempo yo me case , todo era feliz , pero no siguió asi . Mi esposo era un cientifico y él estaba loco , lo único que hacía todo el tiempo era trabajar .

-¿En qué?

-No sé como el lo llamaba , pero quería crear algo que haga a los humanos indestructibles , inteligentes , poderosos . No se preocupaba por nada de su familia .

-Se había aislado de ustedes .

-Exacto, por eso yo me divorcié de él . Me fuí a vivir a otro lugar con Jay .

-...

-Pero un día yo había acostado a Jay y estaba por ir a dormir cuando me fuí a ver como estaba ella...

-¿Que?

-Ella no estaba , pase muchos días para encontrarla . Cuando la hallé ella era distinta .

-¿Que le pasó?

-Era mas inteligente , recuenda mas cosas , por esa razón pudo traerlas hasta aquí . ¿O crees que cualquier chica de 5 años es capaz de recordar tanto como para guiar a dos chicas hasta aquí?

...

_**Se que no es casi nada pero me tengo que ir , en la semana prometo actualizar Bye ;)**_


	10. Un nuevo hogar :)

_**Bueno acá estoy otra vez con este fic , porfis dejen reviews ;)**_

_**Lamento mucho no haver podido seguir este fic en la semana como prometí , pero algo es algo peor es nada ¿no?**_

_**Sin mas que decir les dejo leer ;)**_

...

Mientras tanto afuera estaban Ada y Jay en completo silencio , era un silencio muy incomodo .

Ada no soportó más y dijo:

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Katherine.-Respondió la pequeña.

-Que bonito nombre.

-...

-Y...¿Quién es tu papá?

-...Él...Nunca lo conocí ,o no lo recuerdo .

-Ah , ya veo .

Mientras dentro de la habitación...

-Entonces , devido a que mi hija tiene esos "poderes" , andan buscandola , no sé que hacer ...-Respondió con un tono triste .-Pero tú si puedes .-Dijo con un tono alegre .

-¿Que cosa?

-Tú puedes llevartela a otro lugar .

-Yo no ...

-Tú si , por favor .

-No creo que pueda ser responsable de una niña .

-Vamos no es tan dificil , no quiero que experimenten con mi hija .

Marilin cerró los ojos , tomo aire y abriendo los ojos dijo :

-Esta bien , pero ¿Cómo?

-Solo hay que idearnos como salir de aquí , yo te digo el resto del plan .

-Si salimos de todos modos nos seguirán .

-No , ellos se quedarán .-Dijo dandole una bomba .

-Que se supone que hagamos con esto?

-Lo colocamos en ... No me acuerdo como se llama después te digo –Dijo con una sonrisa dejandole a Marilin una cara de "are you fucking kidding me".

Mientras afuera ...

-Así que ... ¿Tienes amigas?

-No te interesa .

-En parte , pero me aburro , ¿De que tanto estan hablando?

-No lo se.

Ada estaba por decir algo más cuando Marilin y Katherine salieron de la habitación .

-Vamonos .-Dijo la primera .

-¿A donde?- Preguntó Ada .

Marilin solo miró a la madre de la niña que solo le sonreía y le respondió:

-Después te digo .-Ahora mirando a Kate dijo-Sabes guiarnos ¿no?

-Sip , por aquí.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta de metal .

-No creo que podamos entrar por aquí.-Dijo Ada , todas asintieron menos la madre , que dijo –Por ahí no vamos a entrar , por aquí vamos a pasar-Dijo mientras corria un manto y mostraba un camino pequeño dejando a todas sorprendidas mientras ella pasaba agachada y todas la seguían.

Luego de seguir caminando encontraron una puerta semi-abierta donde pudieron ver la sala de controles , donde estaba la chica que habian visto antes.

-Ya me acordé , ¡era la sala de controles!-Exclamó Kate , inmediatamente estaban rodeados de 6 personas con armas apuntandolos .

-Si que eres brillante Kate –Dijo Ada

-Perdón –Respondió .

-Que idiotas , realmente creían que podian escapar tan facil.

-Bueno pues creo que es obio que si .-Dijo Jay.

-Bueno , entonces creo que no creyeron que yo iba a creer que ustedes no iban a creer que-Al ver la expresion de wtf en las caras de las chicas dijo a las personas armadas-Bueno ya matenlas ¿o se van a quedar ahí todo el día?

-Sí –Dijeron y comenzaron a disparar , pero antes de que los disparos comiensen Ada tomó en brazos a Jay y corrió hasta quedar detras de una pared .

Marilin hizo lo mismo pero en lugar de tomar en brazos a Jay , lo hizo con Kate .Luego sacó dos armas , una se la dió a Ada y la otra se la quedó para luego disparar .

Una vez que las dos mataron a todos solo quedaba esa mujer allí .

-Y ahora ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? Kate , ¿a donde planeas ir?a cualquier lugar que vallas , lo sabremos .

-Yo no voy a ningun lado –Dijo dejando perplejas a las demas .

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida la mujer .-Yo me contigo-Dijo mientras sacaba la bomba y corria con ella hasta dejarla plantada y con el contador ya contando , la mujer trató de escapar pero Kate la sostubo can fuerza sin dejarla escapar.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Jay .-Ada miró a Marilin y ella le dió una mirada diciendole que había que irse , entonces Ada tomó en sus brazos a Jay y a la fueza salió corriendo , mientras la pequeña seguía gritando "Mama".

Al llegar a la salida se dieron vuelta para ver como el sitio explotaba en mil pedazos . Ahora Marilin devía hacerse responsable de Jay , pero ella no iba a hacerlo sola , o no lo iba a hacer directamente .

-¿Ada?-Dijo Marilin con la voz agitada de tanto correr .

-¿Si?-Respondió igual.

-Ahora eres oficialmente la niñera de Jay .

-¿Que?

-Lo que oiste –Dijo dirijiendoce a su auto mientras Ada le hablaba a gritos, pero ella la ovió y se fué en su lujoso auto .

-¡Juro por Dios que voy a matarte!-Dijo Ada con ira y la mano de la triste niña en la suya.

Luego de eso Ada fué a su departamento con Jay .

-Sientete como en casa .-Dijo amablemente Ada.

-¿Casa? ¡Ahí estaba con mamá!-Dijo llorando Jay.

_Dios , no se como voy a hacer para vivir con esta niña _Pensó Ada .

Su telefono sonó y se fué a su cuarto a atenderlo por los gritos de la pequeña.

-¿Si?

-¿Como te va con la niña?

-Que mala eres.

-No te enojes , no es mi culpa que ella se alla suicidado .

-No , es tu culpa haberme dejado sola con la chica en el medio de la noche .

-Bueno ... tal vez eso si.

-¿Tal vez? ¡Fué tu culpa!

-Bueno , ya calmate , ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-No sé , supongo que ahora tenemos que mudarnos ¿no?

-Si , la están buscando , no tenemos alternativa.

-No parecían muy peligrosos .

-No porque ese no era el lugar donde deverian haber llevado a Kate , supuestamente la deverían haber llevado a un lugar con mucha mas seguridad que a ese ovserbatorio, pero por alguna razón no pudieron .Creeme , ellos si son peligrosos ay que largarnos de ahí.

-Esta bien , pero que hay de lo que yo quería hacer .

-¿Eh? lo se , no creo que puedas trabajar de eso ahora con lo que esta pasando .

-Y ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tal vez devas trabajar conmigo.

-...

-...

-Esta bien.

-De veras .

-Si

-De veritas.

-¡Te digo que si!

-Esta bien Mañana paso a buscarte con tus cosas .

-Te veo mañana .

Sin decir mas cortó el telefono y se preparó para el día siguiente.

...

_**Bueno ¿Qué les parece?¿Les gustó? Aganmelo saber con un comentario . Me harían muy feliz , por favor .**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir Bye Bye.**_


End file.
